


Can I Go Where You Go?

by Twinklylights



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Fluff, Ian just wants his baby to be safe, M/M, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, POV Ian Gallagher, POV Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:59:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinklylights/pseuds/Twinklylights
Summary: “Ian knows what its like to love someone who deserves so much more. Someone who’s been dealt too many bad cards, too many odds stacked against them. He knows what its like to wake up and want to take that person and run.”In which all the signs are showing Ian that he owes it to Mickey to move him out of the south side, so he does.
Relationships: Gallavich - Relationship, Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 40
Kudos: 201





	1. Can I Go Where You Go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloo :)  
> Are you safe ? Is your family safe ? I hope so. Sending prayers and happy thoughts to anyone reading this.  
> Online school + me not leaving the house = Me posting mediocre fanfiction at 4:38am wooohoooo.  
> Let me know what you think :)

Can I Go Where You Go?

Ian is awake. He’s not sure what woke him up, it could have been the sunlight beginning to illuminate the room despite the curtains or the commotion coming from downstairs that was only going to get more prominent as the day went on, but its 7:32 am and he’s slowly blinking into consciousness. With no intention of joining the land of living downstairs, Ian moves to shuffle closer to a still sleeping Mickey _. His husband_. They’ve been married for almost 6 months but it still feels like a never-ending dream that this is their life now. They’re _married_. There is no one else in the world that gets to have Mickey like this. No one else that gets to listen to his soft snores in the morning and watch the gentle rise and fall of his chest as he sleeps. No one that gets to be this close to him, that they’re able to count the faint freckles etched into his skin, able to watch the micro expressions that shift across his face even as he sleeps. Ian can tell he must be having a pleasant dream because his lips are twitching into something that resembles a smile. He leans up to kiss at his jaw, taking a moment to nuzzle against the stubble that Mickey’s been sporting for the last couple of days. He has to stop himself from provoking the man any further , because as much as Ian knows how much of a soft spot Mickey has developed for him over the years, and how he would only grumble mildly about the disturbance , he also knows how much Mickey deserves a day to sleep in.

Soon enough Ian rolls over to check the clock and it’s 8:00am. The noise downstairs has increased but Mickey’s still out cold, oblivious to the sound of Fred’s cries and what sounds like Tami yelling. Ian momentarily leaves the warmth of the bed and heads to the bathroom, grateful that everyone else is already downstairs and he doesn’t have to wait in line just to take a piss and swallow his pills. He enters back into the room, trying to keep as quiet as possible before getting back into bed. He has no intention of falling back asleep, content with just watching his husband slumber.

Ian loves times like this. These early mornings where he can give Mickey his full attention without him even knowing. He can take as much time as he wants to admire all that he is and imagine all that he’ll grow to be. Ian’s shaken out of his thought by what sounds like a police siren outside. It’s faint but it’s enough to distract Ian from imagining what Mickey would look like carrying a baby on his hip and enough to cause Mickey to twitch his sleep, almost as if he’s having a bad dream. Ian can see the newfound distress evident across his face, hear what can only be described as a whimper escape his lips. Ian places his palm over the older man’s chest, rubbing just enough that it doesn’t wake him up but soothes him. He leans up and presses a tender kiss to Mickey’s cheek, whispers a soft “It’s okay, you’re safe,” into his ear before pressing another kiss there. The sirens fade and Mickey settles but Ian just pulls him closer. The clock reads 8:25am and Ian closes his eyes.

+

Married life is almost too good to be true. Mickey finds himself, still in disbelief that it all worked out. Family life is a whole other story. Mickey always knew the Gallagher’s were unpredictable but Debbie being locked up was something he never saw coming. Nevertheless It’s still a pretty quick adjustment for everyone, no one wanting to see her kid suffer.

It’s around 9 one morning when Lip stumbles into the kitchen and finds Mickey at the counter, in the middle of making a ham sandwich. He works in silence, briefly looking up to acknowledge Lip’s presence but not saying anything. Lip mumbles a quick “Good Morning” around a cigarette and moves to watch Mickey more intensely. Once the sandwich is made, he wanders over to the fridge, looking for some sort of fruit for the kid. Google says kids need balanced diets, he figures a fruit should balance out the cookies and Jell-O that are already packed. He finds a bag of grapes, inspects them for anything moldy and takes them out. He’s already got a knife on the counter; he wipes it clean before taking a few grapes out of the bag. Just as he’s about to slice them, Lip finally speaks.

“Hey, you better slice them up. Don’t want her to choke.” He’s got that tone that he used to always use when they were kids. This way of speaking, as if he thinks he’s the smartest person on earth. As if he wasn’t the one who packed her a PB&J last week, when the whole house knows she’s allergic. Her teacher wrote a note home and Mickey has been packing her lunches ever since.

“Yeah I know, got a knife right here, _Phillip_.”, he starts cutting the grapes, his foot rthymically tapping against the floor. Of course, he knows to cut her grapes the kid’s always chewing too fast, as if she’s afraid she’s not gonna be able to eat again. 

“Didn’t know you knew. As you were.”, Lip answers, distracted, reading a text on his phone.

Mickey scoffs at Lip’s attitude, not saying anything else. He finishes packing the lunch, taking the time to write a quick _Have a good day_ on a sticky note before placing the lunch bag in the fridge until Franny’s ready to go. He doesn’t have to be at work until 12 so he makes himself a bowl of cereal before sitting at the table across from Lip. He eats in silence for a few minutes before he hears footsteps coming down the stairs.

Ian’s got Franny on his hip, her bookbag in the hand that’s not holding her and a smile on his face when he spots Mick.

“Look Fran, it’s our two favorite guys!”, he exclaims as he enters the kitchen. He places Franny in the seat next to Mickey, kisses the top of his head and says a “good morning” to Lip, then walks over to put a pot of coffee on and find breakfast for Franny. Ian takes notice of the silence of the room, smirks before speaking.

“What? Were you guys talking about me or something? Why’s everyone being so quiet?” He purposely looks up at Mick, knowing that Lip is often times preoccupied, Mickey snorts, raises an eyebrow.

“Everything isn’t always about you, _princess_.”

He cuts an eye over to Lip, who gets up, still typing frantically on his phone, oblivious to the conversation. Ian nods, in understanding. As much as everyone has grown up in the last few years, Lip and Mickey still are nowhere near best buds. The coffees done and Ian pours two cups for him and Mick. He sets their coffee on the table, before placing Franny’s Poptarts in front of her. She starts eating and Ian sits in Lips abandoned seat. He puts his hand on the table, palm up, looking at Mickey expectantly. Mickey takes the hint, smirks and joins their hands together.

“Your brother thinks I’m going to kill the kid.”

Ian snorts out a laugh, his thumb stroking Mickey’s hand.

“Well I know you’re not so, Fuck him.”

Ian sees how Mickey is with Franny, there’s no question he’s been looking out for the kid these last few weeks. He doesn’t even ask what Lip said, because he knows it holds no weight. Not when Lip can barely hold a conversation with anyone but Tami. Can barely be present with what’s going on outside of his little world. They sit together in a comfortable silence while Franny finishes eating. Once she’s done, Ian takes her to the sink, makes sure her face isn’t sticky and tells her it’s time to go. Her jacket is hanging on one of the dining chairs so he grabs it, motioning for her to come over so he can put it on her. Once it’s on and they’re both ready to go he whispers in her ear.

“Why don’t you go ask Uncle Mick to walk with us today? Wouldn’t that be nice?” She smiles eagerly before skipping over to him. Mickey can see the smirk on Ian’s face so he already knows somethings up.

“Uncle Mick?” Her eyes are wide and her lips are pouted.

“Yes Fran?”

“Will you walk to school with Me and Uncle Ian? It’ll be quick!” She already knows he won’t say no to her but she still bats her eyelashes, hoping to win him over.

“Of course, kid, let me go get my shoes.” Franny smiles triumphantly looking over at Ian. Ian knows Mickey’s a good person. He’s known it for years now, seen how much he tries, how much he’s fought to prove himself over the years. So many people have to look past certain things to truly see Mickey, have to like him “in spite of” but all Franny see’s is her funny uncle who says naughty words and sneaks her desserts after dinner. She doesn’t see a felon, she doesn’t know his past, it’s never even crossed her mind why he randomly popped into her life a few months ago. Sure, she might only be 4 years old and her opinion isn’t the most highly valued, but she _sees_ Mickey and that’s all Ian could ever ask for, all he’s ever wanted from his family.

+

Ian comes home around 7, the house is dark, all the lights out and everything unusually quiet. He knows Mickey isn’t home yet, he texted earlier saying something about having work overtime because someone called out. Ian quickly goes up upstairs, changes out of his EMT uniform and heads downstairs in search of food. He’s grateful to find that someone finally thought enough to leave something for him and Mick. He heats up his bowl of Mac & Cheese and walks into the living room. Mickey and him have been catching up on all the movies they missed while they were in prison so he’s ready to sink into couch and wait for his husband to join him. He comes into the living room, turns on the lamp and is startled when he sees Tami sat on the couch. She scrambles to wipe the tears from face but Ian can already see she’s been crying.

“Oh Ian. I didn’t hear you come in.” She takes a deep breath and moves to get off the couch but Ian sits down before she can, reaching his hand out, giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

“No, I didn’t hear you in here. Everything okay?” He sits next to her, a concerned look in his eye. He’s only known Tami for a few months and from the mixed reviews he constantly gets from Lip he’s not really sure where he stands with her, but he knows he’s not going to leave her crying. He figures now is the best time to get to know her a little more without Lip’s influence. Tami contemplates for a second before leaning her back against the couch.

“I love Lip, but I can’t keep living like this. I’m not raising my son in a fucking RV. My family is giving us a perfect home in Milwaukee and he refuses to budge.” She looks like she’s about cry again so Ian reaches out and gently rubs at her knee, with a sympathetic look in his eyes.

“I just want better for us. For _him._ You know _?_ ”, and Ian knows. He knows what its like to love someone who deserves so much more. Someone who’s been dealt too many bad cards, too many odds stacked against them. He knows what its like to wake up and want to take that person and run. Run away from all the bad memories, all the people who don’t know what they’ve been through. Ian knows what that’s like.

“I get it, I do,” he says sincerely. “Us Gallaghers though, sometimes you gotta give us a little time before we get it right.” There’s a smile on Tami’s face as she leans over to give Ian a hug. Once they let go, both their heads turn toward a noise coming from the kitchen. Mickey enters the living room, a bowl in hand and a smile on his face when he spots Ian. His smile quickly turns to a face of confusion when he see’s the mascara running down Tami’s face.

“Hey,” He greets Ian, then moves his gaze toward Tami. “Lips out on the porch. Lookin’ for you.” He’s still confused as he watches Ian give her a sympathetic look and tell her “Talk to him. Trust me.”

Once she’s out of the living room, Mickey quickly moves to claim her spot on the couch. He leans to press a kiss to Ian’s cheek.

“What was that about?

“Nothing. She was in here when I came to get our movie started.”

Mickey knows it was more than “nothing”, but he doesn’t press the issue any further. He leans to place his bowl next to Ian’s noticing that he has barely eaten a spoonful. Ian watches as he flicks through the selection of movies, already knowing what he’s looking for.

“Mick, I don’t think there’s any new ones with Jake Gyllenhaal,” He speaks softly, admiring the concentration written across his husband’s face as he types out the surname.

“I wasn’t looking for-”, he can barely get out the sentence before they both burst into a fit of laughter.

As the movie starts, Mickey moves to lay across Ian’s lap. Ian immediately brings his hand to rest in his hair, gently massaging his scalp.

“Missed you today,” Ian says.

“Missed you too. Been waitin’ all day for this,” Mickey replies, his eyes already fluttering closed.

The movies on for about an hour before Mickey picks up on Ian’s unusual silence. He’s used to having to tell the redhead to shut the fuck up when they’re watching something but tonight, Ian has barely spoken any commentary on the film. Mickey twist to face him, reaching a hand up to gently rest against his cheek.

“You’re quiet tonight. You okay?”

Ian laughs, knowing that his days of hiding things from Mickey are long gone.

“Just thinking about some stuff. I’ll tell you soon, okay?”

“Okay.”

+

Work is slow. Every time Mickey checks the clock, it seems as though the numbers have gone backwards. Working security at a preppy teen clothing store, isn’t something he could have envisioned himself ever doing but, Larry got the job for him and they pay him more than he ever though he could ask for with his record so he’s not complaining.

Its almost 3, and the store is winding down the from morning rush. Only a few teenage girls have come into the store in the last hour so he moves to sit behind the register, taking his guard down just enough to have a conversation with the new girl Aria.

“You likin’ it here so far?” He asks. 

She perks up and looks around to make sure she heard him correctly and that he’s actually talking to her.

“Yeah it’s pretty cool. Better than my last job. Fast food fucking sucks,” she says.

“Last job? You look 16.”

“18 actually. Been working since 14, My parents aren’t around much.”

Mickey snorts at that. “Tell me about it.” He says, shaking his head.

With no costumers in the store by 2:30 he goes to the bathroom, and calls Ian at the station just to hear his voice. He come’s back to the counter and stops dead in his tracks, his fist clenched.

Aria’s ringing up a man, tall and white, his hair balding at an alarming rate. His voice is gruff as he tells Aria that he doesn’t need a receipt. The logical part of Mickey’s brain tells him that that’s obviously not Terry shopping in a teen clothing store, but the fearful part of his brain is overriding that. The part of his brain that knows things have been too good lately, the part that has been waiting for something like this to happen. Waiting for life to fuck him over. Aria hands the man his bag and he walks to exit the store. He waves in acknowledgement to Mickey who’s still standing wordlessly in the middle of the store. Aria watches for a few moments, not sure why Mickey hasn’t come back to the seat next to her.

“Hey. Mickey. You can come back you know.

That snaps him out of his daze and he walks back to the counter, trying to regulate his breathing.

“Sorry. That guy reminded me of someone, wasn’t expecting that.” He hopes she doesn’t ask any questions because he still can’t get the thought of Terry out of his head and Ian’s not here so he’s definitely not talking about it.

Aria senses his tension and gives him a small smile. “You wanna head home? It’s not gonna get any busier anytime soon. I’m sure you wife misses you; you’ve been here since this morning,” She says, motioning towards the wedding band on his finger.

“Husband.” He corrects her. It still feels surreal that he can say that and people smile rather than scowl.

“Oh! Then go home to your husband! Seriously, I’m fine here.”

“Thanks. I owe you.”

“Don’t worry about it,” She says, waving him off.

+

When Mickey comes home, things are awfully quiet. He questions it for a quick moment but decides to enjoy it while he can. He knows Ian isn’t supposed to be home until late but a part of him still hopes that maybe he’ll get let off early, just sit with him for a bit while he tries to even out his breathing. He sends Ian a quick _miss you_ text before heading upstairs with a beer in hand.

The idea of coming home early sounded spectacular at first but Mickey finds himself bored waiting for Ian to come home and the house to come alive again. He’s not a big fan of daytime television so he puts an album and lays down to relax his mind and soon falls asleep.

+

A few hours later, Ian comes home to find Mickey sleeping, still wearing his work uniform which Ian finds peculiar. He moves to sit on his side of the bed, admiring Mickey’s sleeping form before placing his hand on his back, gently rubbing circles until Mickey blinks awake.

Mickey smiles as Ian comes into focus.

“You’re home already?” He says, he only closed his eyes for a second.

“Already? It’s almost 7. How long have you been home?”

Mickey moves to sit up in the bed, rubs at his eyes trying to regain his bearings.

“Fuck. Got home around 3, only closed my eyes for a minute, didn’t think the whole day would go by.”

Ian squints at him, a skeptical look on his face.

“3? Since when do you get off so early?” Ian knows things have been hectic lately, but him and Mickey are normally pretty solid on knowing each other’s schedules and if things change, they’re quick to update each other. Ian finds it weird that Mickey would come home so early and not say anything.

“Slow day. New girl said she could handle it.” Mickey thinks this is answer sufficient. It’s the truth, minus a few details and he hopes that Ian will just let it fly, but he knows Ian wont. He’s known Ian for what feels like a lifetime so he’s not surprised when Ian presses even further.

“Since when do you turn down hours?” Ian’s face has shifted from confused to concerned and as much as Mickey has worked to accept the fact that it’s normal for his husband to be concerned about him, it still leaves him feeling uneasy. He lets out a sigh.

“Saw someone that reminded me of Terry. Freaked me out, new girl told me to leave when she saw I was spooked.”

Ian’s silent. There’s about a million thoughts in his head as he processes Mickey’s words. He takes a few moments before he speaks again.

“We need to move,” he says simply.

At that, Mickey laughs, taken aback by Ian’s innate urge to run.

“No, I’m serious. I’ve been thinking about it for a while now. We’re moving I don’t know when, I don’t know where but Mick, we’re moving.”

Mickey reaches for Ian’s hand, runs his fingers over the redhead’s knuckles for the first time all day.

“Ian, I’m fine. We can’t just pick up and abandon everyone because I thought I saw my asshole of a father in a public place.”

This only gets Ian more flustered.

“No. We can leave. We’re going to leave. Mick, you deserve so much better than this. So much better than my shitty family and this shitty city and your fucking dad. I _want_ better for you. Do you remember the first time I was low? Do you? My family practically _begged_ you to take me to the hospital but you knew I was safe with you. You kept me safe. Mickey, I owe it to you to make sure you’re safe. You’re not safe here.”

Mickey can see the tears welling up in Ian’s eyes, can feel how heavy that must have been weighing on him. He leans forward to press a kiss to Ian’s lips. Words are failing him as he absorbs Ian’s expression. He presses their foreheads together, allows both of their breaths to fall into sync.

“I love you,” Mickey whispers, because it’s the only clear thought he can get through his head.

“I love you too. So fucking much. I’m gonna get you out of here. I promise.”

+

Ian’s words echo in Mickey’s head for weeks. Sure, moving away sounds like a dream, but he knows it can never happen. As much as he hates to admit it, him and Ian have roots in the south side. They’ve got family and jobs and obligations; they cant just leave it all and pretend it doesn’t exist. Things are finally going the way Mickey had always wished for them. They’re married. Ian’s more stable than ever mentally. Why should they mess with that? Mickey is not new to taking risk. He’s never been shy about putting himself on the line, especially when it comes to Ian, but this isn’t something he is ready to risk. Life has a funny way of fucking things over on its own account, Mickey’s not going to give it a chance to start early.

+

It’s a Saturday morning when Mickey finds himself grocery shopping with Liam. He normally like to do this alone or with Ian. Using it as a time to clear his head or for them to catch up but Liam had insisted that he wanted to get out of the house, so Mickey let him tag along.

They’re standing in line for what feels like an eternity waiting to get checked out. Mickey’s got his phone out, texting Ian, oblivious to the rest of the world. He lets out a laugh and Liam turns towards him.

“Is that Ian? You guys are obsessed with each other.”

Mickey rolls his eyes but continues texting, finding no point in debating the truth.

The line moves up and they eventually get checked out. Mickey is thankful that he bought Liam with him because he ended up with more bags than he was expecting. The parking lot is noticeably fuller than it was when they arrived, Mickey rolls his eyes at the sudden influx of people.

There’s a man walking into the store. He’s got on a sun hat, a Hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts. He walks briskly, paying no attention to anyone else. As he goes to walk into the store, he bumps into Mickey

“Jesus. Could you watch your fucking step? Please.” Mickey rolls his eyes and keeps walking, doesn’t expect the guy to say anything back.

“Sorry! I’m so distracted today. Me and my husband are flying out to beach later! My dumbass totally forgot to buy food to leave for the dogs while we’re gone! Sorry!”

Something in Mickey shifts. There was a time where he was just like this guy. He was so young and so ready to just _be_ with Ian. He spent days in his cell, dreaming of them, on a beach somewhere together, away from it all. Mickey remembers the look on Damon’s face when he told him he was ready to escape. Ready to go find Ian and run. Damon kept trying to talk him out of it, convince him not to follow what his heart was telling him. Sure, things hadn’t gone according to plan, but Mickey still had _tried_. It’s in that moment that Mickey realizes just how much has happened since then. Him and Ian aren’t still those confused kids they used to be. Things are different. Things are better now. It’s in that moment that he realizes he owes it himself to make it to the beach with Ian. If Ian is finally ready to risk it , why shouldn’t he be ? It’s all he’s ever wanted. It’s what he deserves. He smiles at the man.

“Its fine man. You and your husband enjoy your vacation.”

+

That night him and Ian find themselves pressed against each other. They’ve got their legs intertwined, as Mickey lays with his head against Ian’s chest. There’s a comfortable silence that Mickey’s been considering disrupting for about 20 minutes.

“Hey. I’ve been thinking a lot about what you said. You know about moving.”

That perks Ian up.

“Oh yeah? What are you thinking?”

“I think we should. Would be good for us. Something fresh.”

Ian’s smile is so bright.

“What made you change your mind?”

“Nothing. Just been thinking a lot. I’ve got one condition though. We gotta go somewhere warm. I’m taking your ass to the beach, rather you want to or not.”

Ian knows what the means. He knows what the means to Mickey and what that means to them. He doesn’t even hesitate when he responds.

“Of course. But Mick Let me take the lead on this okay? You don’t need to lift a finger. I’m gonna figure it all out for us. For you.”

Mickey can’t describe the feeling in his chest but he knows he never wants it to go away.

“Okay,” he says. “I’ll go wherever you go.”

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos , comments, questions ,concerns and roast are allllllll welcomed :))  
> Thoughts on a chapter 2 of their life by the beach?  
> A: Yes  
> B: No  
> C: Girl, we didn’t even ask for this  
> [Follow me on twitter for tweets about Mick!!!](https://twitter.com/passionatemick)


	2. Can We Always Be This Close?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy 1st wedding anniversary :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's 5am! Mickey is very wonderful! This chapter is written a little different , let me know what you think :)

Can We Always Be This Close?

  


Mickey’s happy. In every sense of the word. He’s truly happy. There’s a light breeze as he stands on the balcony, watching the sunset, a beer in hand. He’s only come outside to take a quick call with his boss but the sound of the waves crashing and the salty aroma in the air turns out to be all too powerful that he doesn’t even realize that he’s been off the phone for 15 minutes now and still hasn’t made a move to go back inside.

The sound of the door closing behind him is what makes Mickey turn around, greeted by the sight of his husband. Ian’s been sporting a tan for the last 6 months, his freckles more prominent than ever. The first couple of weeks in South Carolina had been brutal on his skin. His insistence that he didn’t need sunscreen had led to many trips to the pharmacy and countless bottles of aloe vera. Once he realized sunscreen was no longer his enemy, things began looking up.

“You’re still out here? Was beginning to think you ran away.” He wraps his arms around Mickey’s waist, feels Mickey relax into his hold.

“Nah man. Could never run away from here,” Mick says. And it’s true, he could never run away from this life. This home that he has built, with the man he loves, in a place where he’s finally free.

“How’d the call with Jack go?”

“Good. Says I got the promotion. Assistant Manager” Ian can hear the smile in his voice. He spins Mickey easily, so they’re face to face. Their chests bumping against each other. Mickey’s cheeks are rosy because he knows Ian’s going to make a big deal out this. He tries to duck his head, turning his gaze towards their shoes but Ian’s not having it. He tilts Mickey’s chin, and their eyes meet.

“Congratulations. I’m so proud of you Mick.” Its soft, sincere, almost a whisper.

“Not a big deal, it’s just a raise.” He tries to play it off, tries to make it seem like he hasn’t been working hard for this. Like this isn’t exactly what he wanted.

“It’s a big deal Mick. A huge deal.” He leans to press their lips together. Gentle and sweet.

+

Some days are better than others. Days when Mickey wakes up to Ian’s lips pressed against his jaw. His lips are lazy, he’s spending more sucking light bruises than anything else. More time appreciating his husband. Mickey smiles lazily, mumbling a “good morning” to Ian, who’s preoccupied. Their eyes meet and Ian shifts to press their lips together. Tender. He smiles when Mickey kisses back eagerly.

“You got any plans today?” Ian asks. He moves so he’s straddling Mickey’s waist. Mickey’s hands gipping his hips.

“Nah. You?” He’s smirking, his tongue peeking out, just the slightest.

“A few….”, Ian responds, his hips already rocking steady.

These days Mickey makes breakfast. A _thank you_ for the wake up but also because he’s worked up an appetite. He’s in the kitchen, an album playing the in background as he rummages through the fridge. Mickey’s not used to having to having _too many_ food options, it’s all still so surreal, but right now he’s conflicted between pancakes, waffles or omelets. He hums as he shuts the fridge, deciding that pancakes have never let him down. He finds a bowl and whisk, grabs a box out of the pantry and gets to work.

As he’s mixing, the song changes, the beat picking up. The words flow easily off his tongue as he songs along, not in care in the world.

Ian’s still in bed but he can hear Mickey. Can visualize the mini performance Mickey’s likely giving to their kitchen appliances. Ian slides out of bed, tries to be as quiet as possible. He heads to the bathroom, does his business and tries to be discreet as he enters the kitchen. He’s glad he’s learned to tip toe because Mickey has no idea, he’s standing in the door frame. Ian crosses his arms and enjoys the show.

Mickey’s flipping the pancakes, his hips swaying to the beat. He’s singing louder than before, lost in the words and just a little off key. Ian can’t help but chuckle at the lightness of it all. He’s waited so long to see Mickey so at peace.

At the sound of Ian’s laugh, Mickey turns around, startled. He lets out a gasp but laughs out of embarrassment being caught in the act.

“How long you been standin’ there?” He asks

“Long enough. Got a full show.” Ian says, smiling as he grabs the plate Mick’s handing him. Mickey’s foot rest on top of Ian’s under the table as they sit across from each other. They’re eating in comfortable silence before Ian speaks.

“Wanna hit the beach today?” Mickey rolls his eyes.

“Just because we live by the beach doesn’t mean we have to go everyday Ian.” He brings another forkful to his mouth.

“Well yeah…. but I figured we both have the day off…. might as well….”

Mickey laughs. Of course, They’re going to the beach on a day they both have off. Mickey didn’t pick up and move 13 hours away from the only places he’s ever truly known as home so that they couldn’t go to the beach whenever they idea struck.

“Of course, we’re going the beach today.”

+

The beach is crowded. It takes them almost 10 minutes to find spot that isn’t flooded with college kids on break or families on vacation. They find somewhere somewhat secluded and get comfortable. Ian spreads out a blanket while Mickey unpacks the cooler. Once he’s finished, he turns to Ian.

“Gonna let me lotion you up?” Ian reaches behind him, handing the sunscreen over to Mickey.

Mickey works his hands gently over his husbands back. Gets his shoulder blades and arms.

“Turn around let me do your chest,” he says, gently turns Ian to face him.

The sight of Ian’s chest still makes his breath catch in his throat. _Mickey Milkovich_ it says. Bold, black letters for the whole world to see. The tattoos been there some time now, but Mickey’s still gentle as his fingers rub across it. Ian’s notices that, notices the smile playing on his lips and the fondness in his eyes. He hopes Mickey doesn’t notice the quickening of his heartbeat, the rush he feels as Mickey finishes. But Mickey notices, he always does.

+

“Our anniversary is coming up soon,” Ian says one night. They’re sat in front of the TV, an old comedy playing as they eat dinner.

“Can you believe it? Been married a whole fucking year.”

“Yeah I can believe it. It’s been a good year, Mick.” And it has. A year of them finding themselves together. A year of them both putting in the effort every day. A year of growth.

“Did you know I’ve had your anniversary gift since last year? Made it right before the wedding” Ian asks. Mickey’s face shifts.

“Really?”

“Yup. I knew we’d get here”

+

Their anniversary feels almost like an ordinary day. Mickey has work until 8 and comes home exhausted. Ian’s on the couch, in sweatpants.

“Hey.” Mickey says as he enters the apartment. Ian perks up, smiling at the sight of Mickey who’s got on a red dress shirt and a black tie.

“Hey yourself. Fucking look like you just got off the runway. C ’mere’”, He says, pulls Mickey by his tie into a kiss. The kiss is heated, both men using their tongues to convey the feeling ignited by simply being together again. They pull apart and Mickey brings his hand up to tousle through the redhead’s hair.

“Happy 1st anniversary Ian,” He says

“Happy 1st anniversary Mickey” Ian responds.

Once Mickey’s showered, he joins Ian on the couch. In his head he thought the day would end with him coming home and them both going straight to the bedroom, but Ian had insisted that they watch a movie first.

“This better be movie of the year. We totally should be fucking right now. Pretty sure anniversary sex is like mandatory or some shit” Mickey grumbles as he settles into the cushions, leans into press closer to Ian.

“Okay so maybe not movie of the year, but I really think you might like it.” Ian says. He presses play.

The screen is fuzzy for minute but then everything shifts into focus and Ian pops up on the screen. He’s sat on the porch of the Gallagher house. He takes a breath before he begins to talk.

_So, it is January 25, 2020, approximately 5o’clock. I’m sitting out here freezing my ass off, hoping I can get this done before you start wondering where I am. Mick. We’re getting married tomorrow. Tomorrow, the 26 th of January you’re going to be my husband. Still feels insane to say it out loud. But Mick, I’m so fucking excited. I…I dreamt of this for so long. I know I haven’t always shown it but you are the only person I see myself with. Mick you’re my fucking soulmate. I can’t think of a time where I didn’t love you. Sometimes I feel like I love you too much. Like its unnatural for me to love you this much. But Mick I love it. I love the feeling I get every time I look at you and every time we kiss and every time, we fuck … I just … I love you. I’ve loved you for so long, I won’t ever stop. I’m so excited to spend my life with you. And I hope you’re excited too. Thanks for choosing me. I love you. I’m so honored to be your husband. Happy anniversary._

The screen goes black and the room is silent. Mickey knows if he speaks his voice is going to crack to, he takes a breath before turning towards Ian. Their eyes meet and Ian’s are red rimmed and filled with tears, that’s all it takes for tears to fall from Mickey’s. He doesn’t even try to hide them as he pulls Ian into a tight embrace. They’re celebrating their first wedding anniversary on the couch, in pajamas, but they’ve both never been happier. Mickey pulls away first, wanting to look Ian in the eye.

“I’m always going to choose you. Always.”

+

Mickey tells Ian that his anniversary gift would a be a little late. Something about accidentally getting it shipped to Chicago, but Ian knows that’s not true. Mickey hasn’t thought about Chicago since the night they left. He was shocked when Ian mentioned the fact that they would have to facetime everyone back home for Christmas.

A particular Saturday. Ian wakes up alone. He double checks his phone to ensure it is indeed Saturday and groans at the fact that its only 9:15am and Mickey’s side of the bed is already made. He’s not coming back. Ian gets up and finds him in the kitchen. A cup of coffee in one hand and his keys in the other.

“What are you doing up so early? Its Saturday.” Ian says, skeptical of the sudden change in routine.

“Got something I gotta go pick up. Be right back.” He quickly presses a kiss to Ian’s cheek and before Ian can even properly register it, he’s out of the door.

+

Mickey comes home around 11. He enters the apartment as quietly as he can. Tries not to make a lot of noise as he puts down the gift.

“Yo Ian. Could you come here a sec? could use some help.”

Ian comes into the living room, shock apparent on his face as he eyes the cage sat next to Mickey’s feet. There’s a cat in the cage. Small and black, big green eyes. The blanket inside the cage is yellow, adorned with various hearts and stars. Ian’s speechless.

“Mick….” He walks over to the two of them, tries not to scare their newfound family member.

“Ian this is Lucy. Lucy this is Ian.” He says gesturing between the two. “Happy anniversary.”

He knows he’s done something right because Ian turns his attention from the cat to him.

“Mick….is she ours?”

“’Course she is. Got her chipped and everything.”

Ian’s beaming. He opens the cage and gently rubs against Lucy’s forehead; she nudges against his hand and he his heart burst.

“Not that I’m complaining but what made you do this?”

Mickey shifts awkwardly. He thumbs at his bottom lip.

“Remember before the wedding. You uh … you said you wouldn’t mind a couple kids…figured we could start here ya know? Can’t take a crying baby right now.” He hopes Ian sees that he’s trying.

Ian stands up, takes those few steps towards Mickey. He can’t believe how lucky he is.

He pulls Mickey into an embraces and presses a kiss to the older man's jaw. "Love you so fucking much", he whispers.  
The words fill Mickey's body with a warmth like no other and in the moment he's grateful that through it all, life's lead him here.  
This is all he's ever wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos , comments , questions , concerns and roast are alllll appreciated ;)  
> [Follow me on twitter for tweets about Mick!!!](https://twitter.com/passionatemick)
> 
> Also if you want to send me prompts feel freeee. I have nothing but free time now , Might as well spend it writing about Mick :)  
> [Here!!!](https://curiouscat.qa/twinklylightss)  
> Lots of love xoxoxo


End file.
